Mohawk and Gay Kid: Hooky
by kitsunechibiko
Summary: Third in my MaGK series, but can be read alone, of course.  Puck and Kurt take a vacation.  Established Puckurt.
1. They

**So here's a continuation of my MaGK series! I just felt that this story needed to be continued. I don't update quickly, and I have a penchant for just dropping things, but I hope you enjoy it while you can. Takes place before "Bad Reputation" and after "Home". Have fun.**

Kurt and Puck have been together for a few weeks. But not _together_ together; there has been no dates or official announcement to friends. Their relationship solely consists of each other's company (for many purposes) and an unnamed emotion that flickers in and out between them.

Their friends _have_ noticed a change, though. Quinn always raises an eyebrow when Puck's eyes follow Kurt for one second too long. Artie gives quick, surprised glances when Kurt chuckles at something Puck says during Glee—when the mohawk-ed teen is all the way across the room. Santana, bored during lunch and wanting to pass time with a make-out session, convinces herself that she did not just see Puck and Kurt sneak out of the janitor's closet.

But surprisingly, Brittany is the first one to notice just _how_ different the two's relationship is. She calls out in the hallway, one hand laced into Santana's and the other pointing at the almost-couple, "Look, San, dolphins!"

Puck and Kurt just take it as Brittany being Brittany, but did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?

The fashion diva and undeniable stud are also tentative to note what has changed between them. Recognizing the differences means thinking about their relationship. And thinking about their relationship includes pondering over their feelings for each other. And they just can't have feelings for each other 'cuz feelings are icky and hurtful and just too scary.

So they spend hours together, not thinking but just _feeling_ and _being_. They have lots of casual sex, text until the sun rises, grab a bite to eat, watch movies, listen and share music, and even just talk together.

Their relaxed conversations are only about shallow things: stuff that doesn't impact their lives or gives too much away to each other. But those tiny tidbits of information, the unguarded words they trade, are actually just as meaningful as thoughtful confessions. Each teen is unknowingly handing over bits of themselves that, against their intentions, make them so real and lovable to the other.

And this is where this story really begins: another of their friendly connections. Puck has snuck into Kurt's basement-bedroom and they're watching _The Lion King_ because Puck thinks lions are cool and Kurt loves Disney movies. They have talked about nothing in particular throughout the movie, and it is only when the credits are rolling does Kurt allow himself to slip out a fact that has repeatedly crossed his mind since Disney was first mentioned.

"You know, I've never been to Disneyland."

He didn't mean anything by it, but he thinks he did something wrong when the jock doesn't answer for a few seconds.

"Neither have I," he finally answers.

Some deep moment seems to pass as silence envelops them.

Then things are back to normal when Puck characteristically asks, "Wanna make out?"

Kurt, of course, smiles mischievously as he wraps his arms around the teen now on top of him.

**LOL, points for Brittany. I luv her so much, she's my favorite girl. I can't wait for the next episode to come out! So, I need to write more than half of the rest of this story, but I hope I stick to it. Sorry for the short chapters. Much luv.**


	2. Drive

**Of course, this is in celebration for the upcoming episode! Ah! So excited! much luv and thanks to all who reviewed me! And, yeah, I write supah slow and not good or long enough.**

**Here's bringing you to the story!**

One morning, days later, Kurt is surprised to find the mohawk-ed teen at his door.

"Let me give you a ride," he says.

The diva-boy blinks twice before answering with an "okay" and shouts to his father that he would be going to school with Noah.

Puck stops the younger teen before he closes the door and tells him to get all the money that he's willing to spend; they'll be going shopping before they return home.

Kurt raises his eyebrows, knowing something was up. Noah Puckerman on a shopping spree? Not likely. So he goes back inside and empties the stash he collects for fashion emergencies and expensive commodities. He thinks briefly that he might regret this decision, but quickly removes the idea from his mind. Whatever Noah was planning was most likely worth it. Most likely.

He also asks his father for an advance in his allowance. He's met with a questioning gaze, but the man hands over the fifty nonetheless.

When Kurt gets into Puck's truck, he announces the just-around $600 in his bag.

The jock abruptly turns, and he's glad he wasn't driving at that moment because he would have most certainly crashed. "Holy shit! I thought you'd bring, like, eighty bucks, 150, tops. $600! You're fucking loaded, Hummel."

The gay teen takes the moment to look amused and superior. "I always make sure to have enough for anything I could possibly need."

"What the hell could cost you $600!"

Kurt gives him a pointed look. "This tie cost 540."

Puck freezes from shock.

"It was Alexander McQueen. I_ had_ to have it."

The jock shakes his head, still caught in disbelief, "Damn, Kurt…" and begins to drive.

When the younger boy gets over his amusement, he realizes that Puck is definitely not taking them to school. He tries to think if there is something special today, if they are playing hooky or just making a quick trip somewhere.

He really starts to get worried when they merge onto the highway.

"Okay, Noah, what is going on?" He isn't too troubled or annoyed because sometimes spontaneity is a good thing, but he doesn't like being kept in the dark.

Puck just smirks. "Text Mr. Schue, the gleeks, and your dad. Tell them you and I are going somewhere and that we'll be back. Eventually. At least two weeks. Well, before next month ends, definitely. Tell them you're fine and not to worry, or whatever'll get this to blow over faster."

Now it is Kurt's turn to be shocked; his eyes widen comically and his jaw drops. "At least two weeks? Where the **HELL** are we going?"

The jock's smirk grows wider at his not-boyfriend's expression. He turns to look the other teen in the eyes.

"Disneyland."

There is a huge pause before Kurt laughs—the serious look on Puck's face, the childish notion itself—he couldn't help it.

"Disneyland? As in California? Why in Gucci's name would we go there?"

Kurt isn't against the idea and Puck smiles. "We've never been there," is his simple answer.

The blue-eyed teen gives a small and happily exasperated laugh. "Why do we have to go right now? Why not during the summer? When it's not illegal?"

The muscled stud slides his hand over the diva's thigh deviously. "'Cuz it wouldn't be as fun."

Kurt laughs again, freer this time, thinking of all the trouble they'd get into. He regards Puck with a devilish glint in his eyes and then pulls out his phone.

_Don't freak, but I'm leaving town for a few weeks. Yes, I'm with Puck. No, we're not doing anything extreme. We'll be fine. Don't worry. And sorry we're being so wayward. See you guys later. And I most likely will not bother answering your expected barrage of texts._

He sends the text to everyone who needs to know. He waits a few moments, and the replies stream in. However, he only answers to his father's call: "I'm not telling you where I am or where I'm going… Yes, I know this is a bad idea…. What! No, Dad!... Noah isn't a bad person, you know that… Most likely summer school and _a lot_ of detention… There won't be a law suit because the school doesn't want a scandal… Thank you… Send everyone my love. I'll call or text you every day, don't worry… No, I'm not eloping with him... I love you, too, Dad. Bye." And he quickly hangs up his iPhone and puts it on silent.

Puck laughs as the younger boy sighs.

"You shouldn't be so happy, Noah. My dad's going to kill you." The jock stills at the comment and Kurt chuckles. "We are _both_ so dead."

The mohawk-ed stud raises his eyebrows playfully, getting more comfortable as his badass-ness begins to kick in. "So let's enjoy our last month on Earth", he jokes.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and plugs his iPhone into the stereo. He decides to play "Highway to Hell", seeing it fitting.

Of course, they both sing along.

**Yeah, I have no clue when the heck this is happening. They're gonna be gone for a long time... "Before next month ends, definitely." That gives them at most, 6 weeks. So I'm wondering, 'What about Regionals? What month is this? Can't they just go over spring break?' But, no. I wanna get them gone for a while. Maybe not the entire six weeks, but... Well, I hope you can stick with me for it all. Much luv, you guys.**


End file.
